Drabbles of Us
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles dan one-shots dengan SEMUA KARAKTER (romance/friendship), genre dan rating. Feel free to give me a prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>AsuCaga: Coffe shop AU<strong>

Cagalli berlari menerobos lautan manusia, melawan arus di jam pulang kerja kantor adalah sebuah tindakan bunuh diri. Tapi Cagalli harus segera sampai di cafe itu sebelum terlambat. Napasnya nyaris hilang saat tiba di cafe tempat Lunamaria, teman kuliahnya bekerja. Cafe itu penuh, tapi dia belum menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Dengan perasaan kecewa, dia mengantri untuk membeli kopi. Mungkin setelah ini dia langsung pulang untuk mengejarkan tugas, sebab tidak mungkin menunggu cafe ini untuk kosong.

Dan tugasnya tidak bisa terjawab sendiri.

"Dia tidak datang?" tanya Cagalli setelah menyebutkan pesanannya.

Lunamaria menggeleng. "Mungkin dia telat."

Yang dimaksud adalah Athrun Zala. Dia adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini. Awalnya Cagalli tidak ambil pusing, tapi setelah pria itu duduk di dekatnya, Cagalli jadi tertarik dengan pria itu. Dia jago menggambar, bahkan setiap kali Cagalli melihat Athrun, pria berambut biru tua itu selalu menggambar.

Seminggu kemarin Cagalli tidak ke cafe karena dia harus pulang ke Orb untuk sebuah acara. Baru kali itu Cagalli merindukan sosok Athrun, yang tidak dia kenal apa-apa selain pria itu jago menggambar, memiliki mata hijau dan rambut biru tua. Dan dia suka minum susu cokelat dengan krim di atasnya.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk lesu sebelum keluar dari barisan antrean dan menunggu namanya dipanggil. Sambil menunggu, Cagalli mengeluarkan buku yang dia pinjam dari salah satu dosennya. Terkadang perempuan kelahiran 18 Mei ini bingung kenapa dia mau mengambil jurusan ilmu politik. Ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya, mungkin?

"Pesanan atas nama Cagalli." Akhrinya dipanggil juga.

Cagalli tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari buku hingga seseorang–rasanya si _barista _sebab suaranya sama–berkata. "Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, pesananmu bisa terjatuh lebih keras dibandingkan tumbangnya rezim pemerintahan Lord Jibril."

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dari buku. Buku tersebut langsung terjatuh, mulut Cagalli terbuka lebar, tapi _barista _di depannya hanya menyeringai. "Akhirnya aku tahu siapa namamu. Aku Athrun."

Cagalli ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak berhasil. Lunamaria yang melihat kejadian ini langsung meminta rekan kerjanya untuk mengambil alih sebentar. Sambil terkekeh dia memungut buku Cagalli. "Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan diri kepada Athrun, Cagalli?"

Tanpa menatap Athrun Cagalli mengambi pesananannya lalu menarik Lunamaria ke salah satu sudut yang lumayan sepi di dalam cafe yang penuh. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?" desis Cagalli. "Tadi katanya dia tidak datang! Dan sejak kapan dia bekerja di sini?!"

Lunamaria tertawa kencang melihat temannya panik, membuat beberapa pengunjung melirik ke arah mereka yang masih berdiri di pojokan. Setelah menghapus air mata dan mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh dari Cagalli, dia menjawab. "Athrun bekerja di sini, tapi dia _shift _malam. Setelah pulang dari kampus dia langsung ke sini, bersiap-siap di cafe soalnya apartemen dia jauh. Menghemat waktu katanya."

"Dan selama dua bulan ini kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku?!" Cagalli masih mendesis seperti seekor ular yang sedang menghadapi mangsa, atau musuh. Tergantung jawaban Lunamaria berikutnya.

Yang ditanya tertawa. "Hei, kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Cagalli bersumpah dalam hati, ketika dia pulang ke unit apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Lunamaria, dia akan membakar koleksi majalah otomotif milik Lunamaria.

* * *

><p><em>Oke, ide untuk membuat sekumpulan drabbles ini sudah terlintas dari kapan tahun, tapi baru sekarang sempat saia realisasikan<em>

_Silahkan bagi siapapun yang ingin mengirimkan prompts kepada saia, baik via review box atau PM langsung. ALL pairing and ALL genre and rating  
><em>

_Yup, saia sedang mencoba untuk keluar dari zona nyaman saia. So, feel free to drop by_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearka X Miriallia: I'm so sorry<strong>

Dearka menatap kamera dengan harga sebanding dengan tiga tahun gaji kerta _part_ _time-_nya, dia ingin memberikan kamera itu sebagai kado ulang tahun bagi kekasihnya, Miriallia. Atau lebih tepat mantan kekasihnya. Hubungan keduanya sedang tidak baik, dan Dearka tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Miriallia.

Sebetulnya itu hanya salah paham saja, tapi Dearka tidak begitu cepat untuk menjelaskan. Sehingga Miriallia tidak tahu cerita yang sesungguhnya. Dia sudah mengirim bunga, memberikan cokelat. Cagalli hanya tertawa saat mendengar keluh kesal Dearka. Dengan wajah santai, Cagalli memberikan saran.

"_Miriallia tidak seperti perempuan yang lain, dia tidak peduli dengan bunga, cokelat atau perhiasan. Apa yang dicintai Miriallia?"_

_Begitu mengetahui jawabannya, Dearka langsung berteriak bahagia dan memeluk Cagalli._

Dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan toko perlengkapan kamera. Lensa tersebut masih menatapnya, seolah menantang Dearka untuk membelinya. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Dearka masuk ke dalam toko.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Apa kau gila, Dearka Elsman?! Apa kau tidak tahu berapa harga kamera itu?!_"

"Uh, tiga tahun gajiku?" tanya Dearka sambil menjepit _smartphone _di antara pipi dan bahunya. Tangannya sibuk mengetik.

Tawa sinis Miriallia menggema. "_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu, kau pikir aku bisa memaafkan begitu saja? Aku tidak akan termakan dengan kamera itu! Aku bukan wanita yang bisa kau beli dengan barang dan uang!_"

Dearka mengela napas. "Astaga, Miriallia! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu. Kenapa kau..."

"_Aku sudah meminta Cagalli untuk mengembalikan kamera itu kepadamu. Sebelum kau mengakui kalau kau tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Meer, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan jika teleponku tidak pernah kau angkat, pesanku tidak kau balas, e-mailku juga. Bahkan kau memblokir semua akun media sosialku! Apa-apaan, Miriallia?" Dearka sudah berhenti mengetik. Ketika Dearka ingin melanjutkan omelannya, Miriallia sudah memutuskan telepon.

Dearka hanya bisa melempar teleponnya ke dinding kamar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinn X Stellar : Babies Panda AU<strong>

Shinn benci anak-anak dan keramaian. Ironisnya, tempat yang ia datangi bersama Stellar untuk kencan kali ini adalah tempat ramai yang dipenuhi anak-anak.

Kebun Binatang Orb. Adalah tempat bergabungnya dua hal yang dibenci Shinn, anak-anak dan keramaian.

Kenapa sih semua orang jadi heboh hanya karena seekor panda melahirkan tiga anak? Ketika Stellar menonton berita itu, dia langsung mengajak Shinn untuk melihatnya. Sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran hewan, Stellar memang selalu bersemangat mengenai hewan. Bukan hanya memuji hewan-hewan yang lucu atau imut, tapi juga dia ikut aktif dalam lembaga perlindungan hewan.

"Ayo cepat Shinn!" Stellar menarik lengan Shinn sambil tertawa bahagia.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan ruangan khusus untuk bayi-bayi panda tersebut, Shinn menoleh ke samping. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah Stellar yang kagum, senang dan penuh cinta.

Stellar terlihat sangat imut.

Oke, bayi-bayi panda itu juga.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rey X Lunamaria: Jealous!Rey<strong>

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau dan Meyrin masih saja berlomba memperebutkan Athrun? Jelas-jelas dia memiliki hubungan dengan Representive Orb, dan sekarang dia sedang bersama tunangannya." Yah, Rey harus mengakui jika kalimat tersebut terasa aneh.

Lunamaria menatap Rey dengan bingung, hiruk pikuk para tentara yang sedang menyemangati Lacus Clyne seolah hanya menjadi suara latar belakang, tidak penting bagi Lunamaria sekarang. Biasanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Rey untuk membalas sapaannya tapi sekarang, dia secara sukarela bicara. Apa yang terjadi? "Uh, maksudmu apa?"

"Tidak ada gunanya mengejar-ngejar orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain." kata Rey dengan wajah serius. Oh ya, wajah Rey memang selalu terlihat serius.

Kening Lunamaria berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Rey." Hah ya, teruslah berbohong Luna. Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Rey. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung. Batin Lunamaria sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyeringai.

Rey hanya menatap Lunamaria sambil melipat tangan. Dari kejauhan terdengar tanda bahwa konser telah usai, Lunamaria sempat berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk melihat konser tersebut. Sebab dia berada di belakang sebuah peti besar yang terbuat dari besi.

"Nah Rey, apa maksud...ahhh..." Hanya ada Lunamaria di balik peti besi tersebut.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Yzak X Shiho: It's Easier<strong>

Sampai sekarang Shiho tidak mengerti kenapa Yzak memanggilnya Housenka, dia tahu artinya apa. Tapi tetap saja tidak menjawab kenapaYzak memanggilnya begitu. Shiho sudah lupa kapan pertama kali Yzak memanggilnya Housenka, yang dia ingat, Yzak selalu memanggilnya begitu.

Rapat dengan Lacus Clyne berjalan dengan lancar, perempuan itu memang terlahir untuk menjadi pemimpin. Tiga minggu lagi mereka akan pergi ke Orb untuk membahas tahanan perang dan juga menjalin kerja sama untuk melakukan restorasi seluruh tempat yang hancur atau rusak akibat perang.

Shiho berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Yzak, yang sedang berjalan bersama temannya Dearka dan juga Kira. Shiho tidak memperhatikan percakapan mereka, pikirannya masih sibuk mencari alasan kenapa Yzak memanggilnya Housenka.

"Hei Housenka, jangan berpikir terlalu keras." teguran Yzak membawa Shiho kembali ke alam nyata.

"Oh, maaf. Saya hanya..." kalimatnya terpotong karena mereka harus masuk ke dalam lift.

Setelah Yzak menekan tombol lantai yang ingin mereka datangi, Shiho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Maaf jika saya terlalu lancang, tetapi ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Apa?" tanya Yzak tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa Anda memanggil saya Housenka?"

Seandainya Shiho berdiri persis di belakang Yzak, dia tidak bisa melihat seringai yang terpatri di bibir Yzak. Tidak ada jawaban.

Hingga terdengar suara 'ding' yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tiba di lantai tujuan mereka. Sebelum lift terbuka, Yzak menoleh ke belakang dan berkata. "Karena itu lebih mudah dibandingkan nama keluargamu."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt from Nemui Neko-chan: Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Yzak friendship AU<strong>

Athrun hanya bisa menahan emosi ketika melihat ruang menonton di rumah yang ia tempati bersama Kira berubah menjadi sesuatu yang pastinya bukan ruang menonton yang selalu dijaga kerapiannya oleh Athrun.

Kira tengah duduk sambil memeluk mangkuk berisi _popcorn _ di sofa yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh Athrun tadi pagi, Dearka duduk di karpet yang Athrun bawa dari rumahnya di PLANT, mereka berdua terlalu serius menonton film _Star Wars Episode IV_. Meja kayu yang ia beli bersama Cagalli tiga bulan silam dipenuhi dengan sampah bungkus makanan, kaleng minuman, dan apakah itu ada _noda _kopi di atas meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni? Dan kaki Yzak berada di atas meja tersebut!

"KIRA YAMATO, DEARKA ELSMAN, YZAK JOULE!" teriakan Athrun menggelegar.

Kira berteriak kaget, membuat mangkuk berisi _popcorn _terlempar ke atas. Dearka tidak sengaja meremuk kaleng minuman soda yang ia pegang daritadi, membuat cairan warna merah itu membasahi tangannya dan juga karpet yang kata Athrun adalah karpet kesayangan ibunya.

"Oh, sial!" Gerutu Kira.

"OW!" Suara itu bukan suara Kira, melainkan suara Yzak. Mangkuk terjatuh tepat ke kepala Yzak yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa yang satunya lagi sambil membaca novel roman picisan karena dipaksa oleh Shiho tapi nampaknya dia berhenti membaca saat film dimulai, sementara isinya berterbangan tidak jelas ke mana. Untunglah mangkuk tersebut tidak terbuat dari kaca.

"Kalian sudah mulai menonton, sementara aku membeli pizza bodoh pesanan kalian?!" omel Athrun kesal.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearka X Miriallia: I'm so sorry part 2<strong>

Terkadang Miriallia tergoda untuk menyalah gunakan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh tiga sahabatnya, Cagalli Yula Athha sebagai anak dari Presiden Orb, Athrun Zala sebagai anak dari Presiden ZAFT dan Lacus Clyne sebagai anak dari pemilik Clyne Company–perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan lepas kendali dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan melanggar hukum, sehingga dia akan dipenjara. Dia yakin satu dari mereka bertiga, atau mungkin ketiga-tiganya akan membantu Miriallia untuk keluar dari penjara.

Miriallia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu emosi saat melihat Meer mengecup pipi Dearka. Demi Haumea, itu hanya pipi! Cagalli dan Lacus sering mengecup pipi Dearka dan juga sebaliknya. Tetapi Miriallia tidak pernah merasakan napsu membunuh ketika dia melihat kedua sahabatnya melakukan hal tersebut kepada pria yang baru menjadi kekasihnya selama empat bulan.

Tentu saja Miriallia tidak pernah merasa terancam bahwa sewaktu-waktu, Cagalli atau Lacus akan membawa pergi Dearka dari dirinya. Seperti yang terjadi dengan Tolle lima tahun silam.

Itu memang salah Miriallia, dia tidak pergi dengan Tolle ke konser grup band kesukaan Tolle, Infinite Justice. Mungkin, jika seandainya Miriallia ikut, Tolle tidak akan bertemu dengan Meer. Tolle tidak akan memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan pastinya, Tolle tidak akan terlilit hutang hingga ia bunuh diri karena ia tidak sanggup membayar hutang-hutangnya. Hutang-hutang dari biaya untuk membelikan semua barang-barang kesukaan Meer.

Yang bahkan dalam surat bunuh dirinya, Tolle masih sempat meminta maaf kepada Meer karena dia tidak bisa memenuhi semua permintaan Meer. Miriallia tidak tahu apakah namanya disebut dalam surat bunuh diri Tolle, dia tidak mau tahu. Dia tidak sanggup untuk mengetahuinya.

Oleh sebab itu, ketika pertama kali Miriallia melihat Meer setelah hidup empat tahun tujuh bulan tanpa sosok perempuan menyebalkan itu, sedang mengecup pipi Dearka di sebuah acara tahunan perusahaan milik ayahnya Lacus. Darah Miriallia langsung mendidih, tetapi tubuhnya terasa dingin. Sangat dingin.

Dia tidak mau, dia tidak ingin masa lalu terulang kembali...

* * *

><p><em>Buat shigatsu-sanjyunichi, maafkan saia karena saia belum membuat pairing ini baikan. Tapi tenang, mereka pasti baikan kok. Entah kenapa saia tergoda buat memperpanjang konflik antara Dearka dan Miriallia *kabur sebelum dihajar*<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Kira X Lacus High School AU<strong>

Kira menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali dia merapikan rambutnya yang sebetulnya tidak kenapa-napa. Sampai sekarang dia tidak percaya kenapa dia termakan omongan adik kembarnya, yang mengatakan kalau Kira memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa pergi berkencan dengan seorang Lacus Clyne!

Mungkin Cagalli Hibiki lupa, kalau dirinya dan Kira Hibiki hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda di sekolah mereka. Cagalli adalah salah satu murid terpopuler di SMA mereka, sementara Kira hanya kutu buku yang untungnya selalu menjadi juara tiga besar. Terkadang Kira merasa Cagalli sengaja mengalah dan membiarkan Kira menjadi juara satu, sementara dirinya menjadi juara du_a._

Kira menutup loker dengan kasar. Ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke kelas. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat ke arah halaman sekolah. Bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran.

Lacus dengan rambut merah muda berdiri di antara pepohonan bunga Sakura menatap ke langit pagi dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum lebar yang menawan.

Sementara Kira hanya bisa menatap Lacus dengan tatapan kagum.


	9. Chapter 9

_**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original prompt dari shigatsu-sanjyunichi "Kira, Athrun, Dearka dan Yzak tebak-tebakan siapa yang paling dulu nikah sama pasangan masing-masing" Saia sedikit mengubahny, tapi enggak jauh-jauh amat. Semoga puas :)<strong>_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**Who's next?**

"Aku merasa tua mendadak." Keluh Mwu sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya untuk menambahkan efek dalam kalimatnya.

Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Kira, Shinn Rey, Auel, Sting dan Vino memutar mata secara serempak.

"Kau memang sudah tua, Mwu-San." kata Kira.

"Ouch, hahahah." Vino tertawa. "Siapa yang mengira kalau guru olahraga kita sekarang punya penyakit encok?"

Semua pria di dalam ruangan, kecuali Mwu tertawa.

"Aku salut dengan Murrue Sensei yang sanggup menjadi istrimu selama tiga puluh tahun." kata Shinn sebelum meminum minumannya.

"Hei, mungkin kau lupa tapi dua orang menyebalkan itu adalah orang tuaku. Itu berarti mereka juga orang tua kekasihmu, yaitu Stellar." kata Auel dengan nada pura-pura marah. Sting hanya tertawa.

"Semoga pernikahan kalian akan langgeng hingga kalian menjadi kakek-nenek," Athrun mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tadinya aku ingin menghadiahkan kalian lagu sebagai kado pernikahan kalian, tetapi aku agak sibuk belakangan ini." Rey menghela napas.

Yzak mendengus. "Agak sibuk? Mungkin maksudmu, _terlalu _sibuk sampai-sampai kau pingsan setelah konser tunggalmu dua minggu silam?"

"Ya, bung, kau harus berhenti sejenak," Dearka merangkul Rey yang duduk di antara dirinya dan Vino. "Kau tahu betapa paniknya kami saat itu? Kami pergi ke konsermu untuk menonton konsermu, bukannya melihat Luna menangis."

"Dearka benar, Rey." kata Mwu dengan serius. "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku rasa ayahmu sudah bangga denganmu sekarang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Rey mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian akan memberikanku seorang cucu?" Mwu memecahkan suasana tidak enak.

Serempak, semua mantan muridnya mengeluh kesal. Mwu tertawa senang.

"Aku yakin Kira akan segera memberikanmu seorang cucu, Sensei." kata Yzak sambil melirik orang yang dimaksud. Sementara Kira hanya bisa menunduk malu. Nampaknya semua orang sudah tahu kalau Kira baru saja membeli cincin pertuangan untuk Lacus. Kecuali mungkin Lacusnya sendiri.

"Entah kenapa aku mengatakan kalau kau yang akan segera menyusul Mwu-San, Joule-San. Kemarin aku melihat Shiho-San sedang membaca majalah tentang pernikahan." Vino, yang paling muda di antara mereka langsung menyikut Yzak.

Dearka tertawa. "Aku bertaruh bahwa orang pertama yang akan menikah dari kelompok kita adalah Athrun! Hei, dia dan Cagalli sudah tinggal satu rumah. Cepat beli cincin untuk Cagalli, Athrun, sebelum Yuuna berhasil merebut Cagalli darimu."

Athrun melempar kaleng minuman soda yang untungnya sudah kosong, tepat ke kening Dearka. "Kata orang yang kemarin mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengadopsi anak dengan Miriallia!"

"Hei, jangan buka rahasia!" bentak Dearka sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang sakit.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua, jagoan?" tanya Mwu sambil menatap anak laki-laki yang ia adopsi dua puluh tahun silam.

Auel dan Sting saling melempar tatapan, lalu menggeleng bersamaan.

Sting berkata "Aku belum siap untuk menikah," sementara Auel menjawab "Aku belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok."

"Kalian berdua terlalu sibuk bermain basket sampai-sampai lupa mencari pacar." gumam Yzak.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rey?" tanya Mwu.

Rey menggeleng. "Aku dan Luna sudah membuat kesepatakan kalau kami tidak akan menikah."

Hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di ruang menonoton Mwu tiba-tiba hilang. Mereka semua ingat apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Hawke, wajar jika Lunamaria tidak ingin menikah. Meski sang adik, Meyrin, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menikah suatu hari nanti.

"Meyrin pernah mengatakan kepadaku, dia akan seperti mengkhianati kakaknya jika suatu hari dia menikah denganku." bisik Vino lirih.

Rey menggeleng. "Jika kalian memang ingin menikah, lakukanlah. Jangan memikirkan aku dengan Luna. Aku kira kami sudah memperjelas, kalau ini adalah keputusan kami. Jangan sampai hal itu mempengaruhi kehidupan kalian."

Vino langsung memeluk Rey dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian, mereka mendapatkan undangan pernikahan atas nama Sting Oakley dengan Yoon Sefan.

* * *

><p><em>Yoon Sefan adalah karakter dari MSG Astray. Dan kenapa saia malah membuat Sting yang pertama kali menikah? Saia juga bingung... BTW usia mereka dalam fic ini kisaran 27-28<br>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearka X Miriallia: I'm so sorry Part 3<strong>

Lacus yang memberi pencerahan kepada Dearka mengenai sikap Miriallia yang mendadak aneh, sementara Cagalli hanya berteriak 'oh!' atau 'pantas saja!' sambil sesekali mengambil makanan Dearka yang sudah terlupakan oleh orang yang memesannya.

Kenapa Dearka bisa melupakan tentang Tolle dan Meer?

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Meer berani kembali ke sini," Lacus menutup ceritanya.

"Ingin cari mati, mungkin?" tanya Cagalli sambil mengunyah udang goreng milik Dearka.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Dearka langsung meninggalkan restoran dan dua orang temannya. Cagalli dan Lacus hanya saling tatap, hingga Cagalli bicara.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan bayar makanannya Dearka?" Cagalli bertanya sebelum mengambil salad buah milik Dearka.

Lacus hanya memutar mata.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Tubuh Dearka basah kuyup dan dia mulai menggigil, seharusnya dia memakai jaket sebelum loncat ke atas motornya, tapi dia tidak peduli dengan kesehatannya sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

Dearka tertawa miris, dia selalu menyindir aktor-aktor dalam film komedi romantis yang menyatakan cinta kepada lawan mainnya dalam film. Tapi sekarang Dearka sendiri tengah melakukannya, basah kuyup karena hujan, dan hendak menyatakan cintanya kepada Miriallia. Atau setidaknya memberikan penjelasan kepada Miriallia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dearka Elsman?" tanya Miriallia sambil melipat tangan saat membukakan pintu.

"Maaf karena aku melupakan tentang Tolle," Dearka mulai bicara. Selama perjalanan ke sini sambil menembus hujan badai, dia sudah menyusun apa yang ingin ia ucapkan ke Miriallia. Tapi begitu Dearka melihat sosok Miriallia yang baru bangun tidur, kalimat dalam benaknya berantakan.

"Kau marah karena Meer menggodaku, dan aku membalasnya. Tapi sungguh, aku melakukan itu hanya sebatas sopan santun," Dearka berhenti sejenak karena kening Miriallia berkerut setelah mendengar penjelasannya. "Oke, memang terdengar aneh karena aku balas menggoda Meer. Dan aku– "

"Kau mau apa, Dearka?" Miriallia memotong penjelasan Dearka yang makin tidak jelas.

Dearka menggenggam kedua tangan Miriallia, wajahnya terlihat serius. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku akan berpaling ke orang lain."

Miriallia tertawa sinis. "Apa kau yakin?"

Dearka tertawa. "Maksudku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu demi Meer. Dan semoga perempuan-perempuan lain juga. Aku bukan Tolle, yang akan langsung berpaling hanya karena kekasihnya tidak memiliki waktu untuknya. Aku tahu kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri, kau membutuhkan sebuah kehidupan tanpa diriku di dalamnya. Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau suatu hari nanti, kau akan kembali memiliki kehidupan dengan diriku di dalamnya."

"Apa yang..."

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Miriallia." Dearka melepaskan tangan Miriallia. "Aku mencintaimu. Jadi untuk apa aku berpaling ke orang lain ketika aku sudah menemukan cintaku?"

Mata Miriallia terbelalak, otaknya terlalu lamban memproses kalimat Dearka barusan. Otaknya baru bisa memberikan perintah kepada tubuhnya setelah Dearka berdiri di depan lift. "Kau, mencintaiku?" tanyanya kencang.

Pintu lift terbuka. Dearka masuk ke dalam dan menoleh dari bahu. "Ya, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak sebodoh itu, meninggalkanmu hanya demi Meer."

Pintu sudah tertutup sebelum Miriallia sempat memberikan reaksi.

* * *

><p><em>Sumpah, tadiny ini udah mau saia bikin tamat. Tapi saia pengen bikin si Dearka jadi gentleman dan memberikan Miriallia kesempatan untuk berpikir<br>_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai dan kawan-kawan_

**Prompt from Fuyu Aki:AsuCaga+drawing**

Sharusnya Cagalli bahagia karena gedung Museum Perang Bloody Valentine yang didesain oleh Athrun telah selesai dibangun.

Cagalli menghapus air mata. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil buku sketsa milik Athrun dari dalam kotak yang berada di kasur. Sketsa wajah Cagalli yang sedang tersenyum tergambar pada lembar pertama buku sketsa yang mulai dimakan usia. Ini adalah buku sketsa hadiah dari ibunda Athrun sebelum beliau meninggal ketika Athrun berusia sembilan tahun. Semenjak itu Athrun membenci dengan kegiatan menggambar.

Tetapi memang dasarnya darah seniman sudah mengalir dalam tubuhnya, hasil-hasil karya Athrun sangat menakjubkan.

Jemari lentik Cagalli terus membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku sketsa yang semuanya berisi sketsa wajah dirinya. Baik yang hanya sketsa wajah hingga sketsa seluruh tubuh. Tidak jarang Cagalli menyentuh sketsa-sketsa tersebut, atau tanda tangan dan nama Athrun yang tertera di pojok kanan bawah, bersama dengan tanggal kapan sketsa itu selesai dibuat.

Sketsa terakhir di buku ini adalah sketsa sebuah cincin, dilengkapi dengan penjelesan seperti ukuran jari manis Cagalli, jenis batu pertama apa yang ingin digunakan untuk cincin itu, berapa karat, apakah cincin itu lebih baik menggunakan perak atau emas. Hingga pertanyaan apakah harus ditambahkan kalimat 'To my goddess of victory' atau dia harus menemukan kalimat lain yang lebih cocok.

Tangis Cagalli pecah saat melihat sketsa tersebut.

Sebab dia tahu bahwa itu adalah sketsa cincin pertuangannya dengan Athrun.

Sebab cincin itu adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Athrun setelah pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh calon tunangannya itu mengalami kecelakaan.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't hate me...<br>_


	12. Chapter 12

_Gundam Seed/Destiny punya Bandai, Sunrise dan kawan-kawan. Capicé?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt dari GaramMerica: Sting memarahi Auel karen Auel menerima permen dari Shinn<strong>

_**WARNING: Slightly Shounen-Ai. If this not your thing, don't read this. And this is my first attempt to write a shounen-ai story, so please critique me if I made a mistake **_

* * *

><p>Sungguh, Auel tidak mengerti apa salahnya kali ini. Kenapa kakak adopsinya (oke, mereka bertiga–dengan Stella–adalah anak adopsi dari pasangan Mwu dan Murrue) memarahinya. Padahal dia belum mengganggu Stella, dia belum mengacak-acak lemari es atau dapur untuk mencari makanan, bahkan dia baru saja pulang setelah mengajak jalan-jalan anjing Siberian Husky mereka, demi Haumea!<p>

"Hei, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kau marah-marah tidak jelas?!" bentak Auel setelah memberi makan Phantom.

"Karena kau, Auel Nider, kau menerima permen dari orang asing!" teriak Sting. "Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah orang jahat dan..."

"Uwo, hei, sebentar!" Auel mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda agar Sting berhenti bicara. "Orang yang memberikan permen ini adalah Shinn Asuka. Kau kenal Shinn Asuka kan? Teman kita dari SD dulu, yang sekarang juga bergabung dalam tim sepak bola SMA kita? Cowok tinggi berambut hitam dengan mata merah yang menyebalkan? Ya, dia bukan orang jahat, makanya aku menerima permen yang dia tawarkan kepadaku! Karena aku tahu dia tidak akan meracuni permen ini!"

Auel membuang permen lolipop yang sudah hampir habis ke tong sampah di dapur.

Sting tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung pergi dari dapur.

Auel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa Sting jadi aneh begitu sih? Padahal itu hanya permen... Permen yang ditawarkan Shinn Asuka kepadanya, padahal disaat yang sama Sting juga ada di sana, tetapi Shinn tidak menawari Sting.

Oh.

_Oh._

Rasanya Auel mengerti sekarang.

* * *

><p><em>Maaf, prompt dari kamu sedikit saia ubah karena dua prompt itu bisa digabung, hahahah. Makasih untuk promptny! Dan waow, dua prompt kali ini adalah sesuatu yang baru buat saia<br>_


	13. Chapter 13

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, Bandai, dan kawan-kawan. Saia hanya meminjam karakter-karakter ini demi menyalurkan ide-ide gila saia  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt form Layla YukarinX99:Kira mengurus Lacus yang hamil<br>**

_**Oke, sebelumny maaf tapi ini adalah pertama kaliny saia menulis cerita tentang orang hamil. So, critique away**_

* * *

><p><strong>KiraXLacus:Pregnancy<strong>

Rasanya Kira baru memejamkan mata selama lima menit ketika dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ketika otaknya yang tidak bekerja karena rasa lelah mulai menyediakan informasi mengenai siapa yang baru saja menepuk pundak Kira dan apa alasannya, Kira langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa, Lacus?" tanya Kira sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa lelah dibalik senyum tulusnya.

Di sebelah Kira, Lacus yang tengah hamil enam bulan memandangi suaminya dengan tatapan bersalah dan ragu. Semenjak usia kehamilan Lacus mencapai usia enam bulan, Lacus memang sering meminta makanan yang aneh-aneh di waktu yang tidak kalah anehnya. Seperti sekarang, jam dua pagi. Kira bersiap-siap memutar otaknya untuk mengingat lokasi penjual makanan yang masih buka jam segini.

"Aku ingin bubur ayam..." kata Lacus pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut merah mudanya yang sudah dipotong pendek.

Kira menghela napas lega. Seingatnya mereka punya bubur ayam instan. Ya memang mengerikan, makanan di zaman sekarang semua sudah mulai serba instan. Bahkan kemarin Kira sempat meihat ada kentang instan. Bagaimana caranya itu?

"Oke, akan aku buatkan. Apa kamu mau makan di sini atau di ruang makan?" tanya Kira lembut. Ia menyeka keringat di kening Lacus, udara memang sangat panas malam ini. Dan Kira belum sempat memperbaiki AC di kamar tidur mereka.

"Makan di sini."

Kira mengecup kening Lacus. "Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Kira, tetapi aku tidak mau bubur instan..."

Kira menatap bubur instan dan wajah Lacus bergantian, ia menghela napas. "Oke, akan aku belikan bubur ayam yang tidak instan."

Ketika Kira ingin berjalan keluar dari kamar, Lacus berkata. "Buburnya jangan dibuang, Kira."

Makan bubur instan jam dua pagi? Yah, paling tidak Kira tidak harus makan durian tengah malam lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Kira, tapi aku inginnya bubur ayam buatan Bibi Caridad."

Kira mencengkram kantung plastik ditangannya dengan sangat erat. "Oke, aku akan membangunkan Reverend untuk menemanimu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian." Lacus menggeleng.

"Oke, aku ganti baju dulu baru pergi."

"Maaf yah Kira, aku..."

Kira tersenyum, dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengecup bibir Lacus yang lembut. "Jangan pernah meminta maaf, Lacus. Ini artinya anak kita memiliki selera makan yang bagus."

Lacus tertawa dalam tangis, bahagia tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Caridad terkejut saat melihat Kira di halaman rumahnya. Namun rasa khawatir menghilang, berubah menjadi perasaan geli saat dia mengetahui apa alasan Kira berada di sini sekarang. Caridad tidak bisa memiliki anak, oleh karena itu dia tidak mengerti soal mengidam. Dan dia sedikit bersyukur karena dia bisa berada dalam kehidupan anaknya ketika menantunya mengalami hal itu.

Ketika Kira sampai di rumah, dia melihat Lacus tengah tertidur di ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Kira tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut Lacus sebelum mengecup ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Besok pagi, atau pagi ini, nampaknya mereka akan sarapan bubur ayam.


End file.
